fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade/Supports
With Lot C Support *'Wade:' All right, who's next! Bring it on! *'Lot:' Wade, can't you calm down a bit? *'Wade:' Eh? What's that? You scared, Lot? *'Lot:' As if! *'Wade:' Well then, we're fine, right? I go charging in, and you cover up the small parts for me. We've been doing great like that all this time. *'Lot:' Well, yeah, but... *'Wade:' But what? *'Lot:' Mary asked me to take care of you. *'Wade:' Sis said that? Geez, I'm not a kid anymore... *'Lot:' I hope you're right. *'Wade:' Did you say something? *'Lot:' No, nothing. B Support *'Lot:' Wade, you seem to be doing well today. *'Wade:' Of course! I'm always doing great. You better do well, too, you know. You gotta make money to buy medicine for your mom... *'Lot:' ...That's all right, now. *'Wade:' Huh? What do you mean? *'Lot:' Mom, she... She didn't make it. *'Wade:' What!? Why didn't you tell me? *'Lot:' If I told you, you'd be yelling at me to go home to Myu, right? *'Wade:' What do you think! Myu's all alone now. Don't you care about your own sister? *'Lot:' But that was during a job. I couldn't pass it up. *'Wade:' ...Lot? *'Lot:' What? *'Wade:' You're more stupid than I thought. *'Lot:' ...Maybe so. A Support *'Lot:' Wade, you're acting strange lately. You got something to say to me? *'Wade:' ...Lot. *'Lot:' Yeah? *'Wade:' Don't die. You better not die. *'Lot:' What the... *'Wade:' If you were killed, what would happen to Myu? She's still just a little girl, and she'll be forced to live on her own. *'Lot:' But you're the same. If you were killed, Mary would be upset. *'Wade:' Oh sure, like that bitch is gonna get upset over me. *'Lot:' ...You don't really feel that way. *'Wade:' ...... *'Lot:' It's not that 'I' won't die. 'We' won't die. Eventually, we'll go home, back to our hometown. *'Wade:' ...It's just a rundown village with dirty rivers and no green at all. *'Lot:' But it's our hometown, and there are people waiting for us there. *'Wade:' Yeah, you're right. With Shanna C Support *'Wade:' So, who's next! ...? Hey! Shanna! *'Shanna:' Hey, Wade. What's wrong? *'Wade:' Don't be scurrying around the front lines so much. *'Shanna:' What!? Scurrying around!? *'Wade:' It's annoying when some weakling who gets shot down so easily by a puny archer is flying around all over the place! *'Shanna:' Oh, yeah!? Well, it's a pain for me to have some slow axefighter with no brains fighting near me as well! Haven't you ever heard of the concept of dodging? *'Wade:' What did you say! You pickin' a fight with me!? *'Shanna:' You're the one picking the fight! Well, even if we do fight, there's no way that slow axe of yours is gonna reach me up here. *'Wade:' Hey... Shanna! No fair! Get down here! *'Shanna:' No way! Catch me if you can, slowpoke! *Shanna flies off* *'Wade:' Goddammit! Why does she always have to mess things up for me!? B Support *'Shanna:' Phew... *'Wade:' A little early to be relaxing, ain't it? *'Shanna:' Ow! Hey! What did you do that for? *'Wade:' There was an enemy archer aiming at you from the bushes. *'Shanna:' What... *'Wade:' And here you are, taking it easy. What an idiot. *'Shanna:' Idiot? Who's an idiot! *'Wade:' Someone who just decides to relax during a battle seems like an idiot to me. You're lucky I just happened to pass by. If not, you would've been a goner by now. *'Shanna:' What!? Hmph, I could easily have taken care of a single archer. You didn't have to put me in your debt by saving me like that. *'Wade:' Oh, is that so! Well excuse me! Fine then, I'll just be watching from now on. Good luck! *Wade leaves* *'Shanna:' That idiot! I couldn't thank him... A Support *'Wade:' Where did she go? *'Shanna:' Oh, it's Wade. What are you doing here? I told you to leave this part up to me. *'Wade:' That doesn't mean you just go flying off on your own! We have to listen to the leader's orders... *'Shanna:' But if we just sit around waiting for orders, we could miss a big chance! *'Wade:' Don't you get it!? What if you just dashed out on your own into a bunch of enemy archers! How come we always have to have people like you who just don't think before they act... *'Shanna:' ? I thought you were angry about me flying off on my own. *'Wade:' Of course I am! We need to work as a team in a battle... *'Shanna:' Then what was all that about the archers and stuff? *'Wade:' !! T-That was... *'Shanna:' ...Were you worried about me? *'Wade:' W-W-What are you talking about! N-N-No way! I-I was just telling you about how we should act in battle... *'Shanna:' Wade, you're tripping over your words. *'Wade:' Erg... *'Shanna:' Hey, Wade. *'Wade:' What? *'Shanna:' Thanks. *'Wade:' ...Gimme a break. That's not like you at all. *'Shanna:' Teehee... Yeah, you're right. With Echidna C Support *'Echidna:': Hey, you're from the Western Isles, aren't you? *'Wade:' How did you know? *'Echidna:': I can tell by your face. *'Wade:' Really? Something tells me otherwise... *'Echidna:': Are you going back to your hometown after the war? If you are, I could use your help. *'Wade:' Help doing what? *'Echidna:': Now you're talking. You see, I have a plan to build a new village on the Western Isles for those people who lost their homes in the war. I was wondering if you could help out. *'Wade:' What do you want me to do? *'Echidna:': Oh, lots of things. Chopping firewood, laundry, cooking... *'Wade:' ...I'm not a servant, you know. I'm going to live as a mercenary. Sorry, but could you ask someone else... *'Echidna:': So that means you'll help us out. I knew just by looking at your eyes that you'd understand... *'Wade:' Wait, that's not what I said! Don't put words in my mouth! *'Echidna:': ...Don't lie to yourself. You know you want to. *'Wade:' Right, I know I don't want to! *'Echidna:': Come on, your eyes are saying that you want to help. *'Wade:' No, they're not! B Support *'Echidna:': Hey. *'Wade:' You again... I'm not helping, all right? *'Echidna:': Trust me, you don't want to be a mercenary. You never know when you're going to die. And besides, you're weak. *'Wade:' Erg... You'll regret saying that... You don't want to piss me off. *'Echidna:': Oh? *'Wade:' What are you looking at me like that for! I once killed monsters stronger than any human, you know! *'Echidna:': Wow, now that's something. What kind of beast was it? *'Wade:' ...Near my village...there's this weird cave. When I was a kid, there were rumors that the cave was filled with strange creatures. So one day I took Lot and went to defeat them. *'Echidna:': Yeah? *'Wade:' The inside of the cave was damp... I could tell something wasn't right. Lot was scared, but I was fine. I led the way...and suddenly, there they were. The monsters were crawling all over the cave floor. Long, skinny bodies writhing around, and they were all scaly and spotted... *'Echidna:': Snakes? *'Wade:' ...... ...Well, I guess they did sorta look like snakes. But these were no ordinary snakes. They were real monsters, with poison and strange dances and all sorts of moves... *'Echidna:': Yeah...I guess. Where is this cave? *'Wade:' ...What? *'Echidna:': I'll go check it out on the way to the village site. I'm kind of curious about it now. *'Wade:' B-But I already killed all the monsters, so... *'Echidna:': You said they were all over the cave floor. One might have escaped. They're no ordinary snakes, right? I really want to see them. *'Wade:' Erg... A Support *'Echidna:': Well, we meet again. Well? Doesn't looking at my face make you want to help out? *'Wade:' No. ...But... When this war is over, it might be a good idea to go back to my hometown. If I get bored, I might drop by and help. *'Echidna:': Do you have family back home? *'Wade:' What? Yeah, I have an older sister who's always yelling at me. *'Echidna:': ...Sigh... You're pretty stupid, aren't you? *'Wade:' Stupid? What do you mean by stupid... *'Echidna:': You've got a home to return to. You've got someone waiting for you. Then go home. You shouldn't worry your family so much. *'Wade:' ...... *'Echidna:': You can help us out if you want, but first, you have to go back home to your sister. Got it? *'Wade:' Y-Yeah, you don't have to tell me... Damn, it feels like I've got another older sister now... With Alen C Support *'Alen:' You... You're Wade, the mercenary. *'Wade:' Uh... Who are you? *'Alen:' I'm Alen, knight of Pherae. *'Wade:' Oh, right. You're one of our client's knights. Hey... Are you a strong fighter? *'Alen:' Talk about being sudden... Well, I can say I consider myself to be fairly skilled. *'Wade:' All right, good. You want to have duel? *'Alen:' What, right now? *'Wade:' Of course. *'Alen:' Very well. But I'm telling you now, I can't go easy on you. *'Wade:' I would kill you if you do. You'd better not be complaining when you get hurt, either. *'Alen:' Then...let's go! *They fight* *'Wade:' W...Whoa... You're better than I thought. *'Alen:' You too... Good fight! *'Wade:' Listen up, next time I'll beat you. Got that? *'Alen:' Sure thing! B Support *'Wade:' Hey you! *'Alen:' Wade! How do you fare? *'Wade:' I've been looking for you. Let's continue. We didn't finish the other day's duel yet. *'Alen:' Oh? I thought I won that match. *'Wade:' No way, I was just getting warmed up. You haven't seen the real me yet. *'Alen:' Oh no? Then I shall go full force as well! *'Wade:' Bring it on! *They fight* *'Wade:' Damn... You are strong... *'Alen:' We're even now... Lance and I used to spar like this a lot. It's a great thing to have a partner you can train with to see how much you've grown. *'Wade:' I haven't lost yet! I'm really going all out next time, you hear? *'Alen:' Of course. I'll take you on any time! A Support *'Wade:' Aaaaarrrr! *'Alen:' ...! You're...getting better, Wade! *'Wade:' Y...You too! You become stronger every time I see you. *'Alen:' I'm still weak. I must become stronger still. *'Wade:' Heh, then I'll become stronger than that! No matter how many enemies come out, I'll crush them all with my axe... *'Alen:' Enemies... Wade. *'Wade:' What? *'Alen:' How do you see this battle? *'Wade:' What do you mean, how? *'Alen:' Do you think we can win? *'Wade:' What? Of course we'll win. I'm on this side, after all. How could we lose? And we've also got you. No enemy would stand a chance against the two of us. *'Alen:' Haha... That's right, I forgot. There's no way we could lose. It isn't like me at all to get worried like that. All right! Charge! *'Wade:' Oh yeah! Let's go get 'em! With Dieck C Support *'Dieck:' Yo, Wade. Come over here for a sec. *'Wade:' Eh? Yes? *'Dieck:' Pay more attention to what's going on around you. You could have nine lives, and it still wouldn't be enough, the way you fight. *'Wade:' But Bro, I'm still alive. With my strength, I can crush anything that crosses my path... *'Dieck:' The idiots who said that in the past all got killed early on. Don't worry me so much. *'Wade:' Well.. If you say so. *'Dieck:' Got it? Good. You don't have to go all out all the time. B Support *'Dieck:' ...Wade. *'Wade:' Bro! Did you see me just now!? I took on three guys with one swing... *'Dieck:' Do you even remember what I told you before? *'Wade:' Huh? Um... Attack? *'Dieck:' No! I told you to pay more attention to what's going on around you! *'Wade:' But Bro, fighting like that just doesn't sit well with me. I'm getting stronger, too. I'll get strong enough so I can crush anything that comes at me. *Wade leaves* *'Dieck:' Wade! ...That kid can't sit still, can he. A Support *'Wade:' Bro... *'Dieck:' What? *'Wade:' Sorry, you win. The other day I almost got killed, and then I remembered what you told me. Maybe I was getting carried away... *'Dieck:' I see. *'Wade:' So after that, I've been following your advice... *'Dieck:' I can see that you have, 'cause you're still alive. If you can pay attention to the bigger picture, you won't get killed so easily. There's no need to rush. With your strength, you can impress people without always rushing in like that. *'Wade:' ...Bro, you okay? You're like, praising me. It feels...weird. *'Dieck:' Ah, shut up. Come on, let's go. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports